


Working It

by Irusu



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: No point in wearing it unless you're working it.





	Working It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> My Pinterest recs are now full of Jean-Paul Gaultier runway shows. This is not necessarily a bad thing.


End file.
